Meteor Garden
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: What happens if Pirika-A poor girl went to study in Funbari High? There, she met the F4 which made her life miserable. Pirika was furious and was not going to surrender no matter what it takes!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden don't sue me!!!

Summary: What happens if Pirika---A poor girl went to study in Funbari High? There, she met the F4 which made her life miserable. Pirika was furious and was not going to surrender no matter what it takes!

_A/n: Italics are Pirika thoughts_

**Prologue**

A girl with long blue hair was riding her motorcycle and it broke down halfway.

_Damn it! I'll be late for school! _

The girl known as Pirika then got down her motorbike and tried to restart the engine. After several attempts, Pirika gave up. She started to push her bike to school. Just then, she heard a car honking and turned.

"Oi! Pirika-chan." A girl waved at her from a limo.

The girl covered with branded goods soon got out of her car. Pirika noticed that the girl wore Gucci shoes, held a Prada handbag, wears Padini Authentic brand clothes. A diamond necklace hung from her neck. The girl soon walked towards Pirika's motorbike and look at it with disgust.

"Tch Tch it's a pity of you. This is the first day of school and your bike had broke down." The girl known as Shalona said. Then, Shalona look up to see Pirika's face covered with dirt so she pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Pirika. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Pirika said as she took the handkerchief.

The girl then turned to leave before she was about to leave she reminded Pirika to return her the handkerchief. "Pirika-chan, that handkerchief is Gucci so remember to return it to me tomorrow OK? See you at school later." Then, the girl got into her limo and her driver sent her to school.

Pirika then continue her journey to school. Before long, she reached school. Se pushed her bike and parked it under a tree then she headed off to class. She passed the hallway and saw, Shalona and another girl named Gidan talking.

"You know? It's a shame that our school didn't get an award for 'The school which all the pupils used cars." Gidan said.

"Yeah, all because of Pirika rode a motorbike. Do you know? I saw her this morning and her bike broke up halfway." Shalona said.

"Let's stop talking of that poor rat. It's making me lost my appetite. Tch tch, how could she ride a broken motorbike? It's a surprise that she studied in Funbari High school. A peasant like her shouldn't be here." Gidan said.

"Yeah, let's talk about…where have you been these holiday?" Shalona said suddenly. She showed her friend her diamond necklace, "Guess what? I went to Africa and bought myself a diamond necklace. Its once said belong to the kings in Africa."

"Well…I've been to Milan." Gidan answered as she showed Shalona her handbag her shoes, scarf and etc.

Pirika who was standing at the corner just observed the girls' behavior.

_What a show off._

Shalona checked her whole body and found out that there was nothing left to show. Gidan smiled wickedly knowing she had won.

"I guess I've won." Gidan said with a mockery in her tone.

"Wait! Not yet." Shalona signaled Gidan to come closer. Gidan walked towards her friend and gasped.

"Ah! Julia Robert's nose! Where did you get that?" Gidan shriek.

"Well…I do a little plastic surgery in Brazil." Shalona said proudly.

Suddenly, the class bell rang. Pirika immediately ran towards her class. The two girls just walked slowly back to class although they knew it was late. When Pirika walked into her classroom, she saw crowds gathered around her friend---Ken. She then pushed thru the crowds.

"What happen here?" Pirika asked Ken.

"He had made the F4 mad. He won't stay for long." Pirika heard someone said.

_F4? Some big bullies!_

"Attention Class!" The teacher's voice booms the room. Seeing, the pupils didn't pay attention to him. The teacher pushed thru the crowds. "Ken! Good boy now go back to your seat, because we're going to start class."

"Ryu-sensei…He was kicked out of the school by the F4!" A pupil said softly.

"Huh? F4? Oh…I see." The teacher then turned his attention towards the boy, "Ken! You naughty rascal! Out of the class now!"

The boy nodded and stood up. The pupils opened a passage for him to pass. After the boy had gone, the teacher walked to the blackboard.

"Now I want to teach you all about 'justice'!" The teacher announced as he write a few words on the whiteboard.

_Hmph! What kind of teacher is this? How dare he talk to us about justice? _

Pirika then raised her hand, "Ryu-sensei! I want to throw." Pirika announced as she stood up.

"Oh…OK." Ryu said as the girl walked out of the classroom. "Do you need anything? Medicine?" The teacher shouted from behind but Pirika just ignores him and walk out of the classroom into the hallway.

Pirika did not go to the bathroom instead she went to the highest level of the school building and watch the view from there.

_Who cares about the F4? All I know is they are spoiled brats!_

Just then, car engines could be heard coming from downstairs. Pirika looked down to find two sport cars zooming around the school. The cars then stopped in front of the school. Two boys came out from each car. One of the boys has long brown hair he wore his pants covered with stars. The other boy had green hair and looked quite handsome. The other boy has a lazy expression on his face, a pair of headphones stuck on his head. Lastly, there is a boy with golden eyes and a one-spike hairstyle.

_So…they are the F4? _

To be continued…

A/n: Forgive this idiotic author for her lousy grammars. **Sigh** Well…please review anyway.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden. Don't sue me.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers .XIE XIE.

_Italics are thought or messages._

**Chapter 1**

"Pirika-san." Tamao called running down the stairs to meet her friend who was about to go home after school.

"Hi, Tamao!" Pirika greeted back. She noticed that her friend was carrying a stack of books. _"Whoa, I wonder how she's going to finish all those."_ Then, all of a sudden, Pirika heard a… SHOUT. She immediately looked up to see…her friend rolling down the stairs. "Tamao-san!" Pirika shouted as she helped her friend up.

"Hmph, just a pest." Pirika heard someone said. She looked up to see the F4 standing there. Their leader---Tao Ren glared at Pirika. "Oi, you baka. Can't you see that you're blocking the way?"

This got Pirika furious. _"OK…stay calm." _ She told herself. She tried to ignore Ren and helped her friend to stand up.

Ren glared at the two before he walked away with his friends, "You better watch your step pests." He said.

"_OK! That's it! No one calls me and my friend a pest and gets away with it."_ Pirika thinks. She turned towards the F4 who were about to leave and shouted, "You bakas! Do you think that your parents owned this school so that you can bully the students here?"

"Kisama!" Ren shouted back.

"Apologize." Tamao said tugging onto Pirika's clothes but Pirika ignored her.

Pirika then glared at the leader of the F4---Ren. "What? Am I wrong on anything?" She asked mockingly. Ren walked up to Pirika and was about to punch her but Pirika just said, "Are you going to bully a girl?"

Ren immediately stopped his attack, "Mind your words woman. Or else…" He punched the wall which was only inches away where Pirika stood. "I'll squash you like a cockroach." With that, Ren walked back to his groups. "Let's go." He announced as they walked away.

"_Jerks!"_ Pirika thinks as she turned back to her friend who stared at her. Tamao was still shaking after the whole incident.

---XXX---

"Ren, don't you think that you went a little overboard just now?" Lyserg asked as he played with his crystal pendulum which his father had gave him on his 6th birthday.

"Yeah Ren, I agreed with Lyserg." Yoh said lazily laying on the grassy field watching the clouds.

"Chicheina." Hao said suddenly. He smirked, "Ren, why do you have to waste your time on writing a red tag for this puny little matter?" He turned towards Ren who was cracking his head writing a red tag.

"Urusai!" Ren shouted. _"Hmm…I wonder how can I write the word 'kill'?" _

Hao read thru Ren's mind. He sighed as he jumped down the tree branch. He walked towards Ren and took his pen, "It's written like this." He said as he wrote the word 'kill' on the red tag Ren was supposed to write.

"I know how to write!" Ren lied. "It's just that I forgot."

Hao, Lyserg and Yoh sweatdrop.

"Now, all I have to do is put this red tag in the locker. Then, the blue-hair baka's life will be ruined." Ren said evilly.

"Don't you think it's a bit old fashion?" Hao asked laying his back on the tree trunk.

Everyone went silence.

Hao smirked, "I've got a better plan."

---XXX---

"Onichan! I'm home." Pirika said as she stepped into her home. She looked around to see no one in the house. _"Bad news…"_ Pirika thinks as she rushed into her room to find that it was in a mess. "The money!" Pirika shouted as she searched her drawers to find a message in it. It says:

_Dear Pirika,_

_Too hungry…be back after lunch._

_Your Onichan._

Pirika collapsed on her knees, "Onichan!!!" She shouted so loud that the whole house echoed. Just then, she heard the doorbell ring and she walked to open the door. She was shocked to see a man with scary Elvis hairstyle smiling at her. "Is there a problem?" Pirika asked.

The man's eyes budge into heart shapes, "Hi pretty, my name is Bokutou no Ryu and my dream's is…"

"Eh?" Pirika asked, "What's the matter?" She demanded, "I'm very busy right now so…if there's nothing I think you should leave."

The man immediately got serious, "Ahem." He cleared his throat and took out a piece of paper and showed it to Pirika, "or your information, your brother had been eating in my restaurant for a month and he hasn't paid…so…"

"Sorry, I didn't have any money with me." Pirika apologized.

"No, no. all I had to say is that he had paid the debt he owed us but…he seemed to have a feast this afternoon and didn't have enough money to pay so…I just needed you to 'add' some money to clear this bill." Ryu said.

Pirika sighed as she took out her wallet, "How much did he owe you?" She asked.

"About 1000 yen." Ryu said.

Pirika gulped as she handed the money. _"Well…here goes my monthly fee." _Pirika thought bitterly.

"Thanks." Ryu said as he gave Pirika the receipt. "By the way, your brother was now in the police station…for hitting a customer."

"What?" Pirika thought she heard him wrong, "He was accused for hitting someone?"

"He was drunk that time." Ryu said. "Well…I think I've got to go now. Welcome to my restaurant anytime." He said as he jumped onto his bike and rode away.

Pirika slammed her hand on her forehead, _"Onichan, what have you got me into?"_ She then walked out of the house to the police station.

TO BE CONTINUE…

A/n: **Sigh** at least I finished a chapter. I know I really suck at it. But…please review anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden. Don't sue me.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers .XIE XIE.

_Italics are thought or messages._

**Chapter 2**

"Onichan!" Pirika shouted at her brother when they were in the house. She slapped on her forehead and continued, "How many times had I told you. NEVER EVER DRINK!"

"Oi Pirika, you don't have to be so mad." Horohoro said. "My friend works in the police station, they won't dare to catch me." He said with a smile.

Pirika was furious, "You can't always depends on your friend Onichan!" She paused to catch some breaths then continued, "Can't you do anything rather then eat?"

"Well…I can play snowboard." Horohoro said.

Pirika threw her shoe at Horohoro, "Find a proper work, Onichan. I'm the one who is supporting this family now. I had to study and work, but what did you do?"

"Umm…play snowboard? Geez Pirika, I can earn money by competing in the Snowboard competition. Maybe I will become a legend someday, just you see Pirika." Horohoro said.

Pirika did not say anything. She walked into her room and slammed her door shut. She picked up her pillow and threw it towards her cupboard. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Onichan…" She said softly hugging herself. _"Why can't you just get a life? You can't always live in a dream."_

Suddenly, Pirika heard a knock on her door. "Hey Pirika, it's me." Horohoro said. There were no reply, Horohoro sighed, "Pirika, dinner's ready. I left it in front of your bedroom." Saying this, Horohoro placed the tray on the floor and walked into his room. "Oyasumi-nasai, Pirika." He whispered softly as he turned off the lights.

Pirika's opened her bedroom door and looked down to see a tray filled with food. She smiled to herself as she picked up the tray. She found a message inside the tray. It read…

_Pirika, _

_Gomen-nasai, I know I should find a job but you know it's hard for me to because the economic is unstable here. I promise I will get a job._

_Your Onichan_.

Pirika smiled to herself when she read the message. She then ate the bowl of rice and lay in bed thinking about the things that happened today. _"What will happen to me tomorrow?" _ She sighed, _"Will I get a red tag?"_ Another her said, _"So what? What IF you got a red tag, you just get bully but YOU can NEVER surrender to those bunches of idiots." _Pirika became more energetic, "Ganbate-ne, Pirika! You will never lose!"

---XXX---

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Tao Ren asked when he was sitting on a sofa in one of the Tao Mansion's living room..

The Tao Mansion was gigantic. It had 33 bathrooms each with a huge bathtub, a shower, Jacuzzi Etc. It also had 33 bedrooms with a king size bed in each room, a Hi-5 TV set, a Pentium IV computer plus a laptop, a mini-bar etc. There were also 33 living rooms with a Home theater set, a pinball set, a couch which was as long as two Mercedes Benz placed together etc. There were also 33 kitchens which produce different types of food in each one for example, Italian food, Japanese food, Korean Food, Indian food, Chinese food, and Tao Ren's most favourite drinks---Milk were also specially produced from cows the Tao family brought back from New Zealand.

"Trust me." Hao said from upstairs. He looked down at Ren and smirked. "I'll make sure it's fun. You won't get disappointed, Ren."

"It better be." Ren said as he dried his hair which was wet from the shower. He turned to find Yoh sitting at the end of the couch probably listening to his music. Ren also saw Lyserg playing with his crystal pendulum by swinging it.

---XXX---

Pirika opened her eyes to see sunlight entering her room. She then got off her bed and stretched her body. "Here goes nothing." Pirika said to herself while she was looking at herself at the mirror. "Ganbate Pirika!" She motivated herself. She then walked out of her room to the bathroom to find that it was occupied. "Onichan!!!" Pirika shouted as she knocked hard on the bathroom door.

"Chotto!" Horohoro shouted back as he finished his 'business'. Then he walked out of the bathroom and greeted his sister. "Ohayo."

Pirika did not reply. She covered her nose and walked into the bathroom. "Onichan! You haven't flush!"

"Gomen." Horohoro said apologetically as he went to flush. Then he walked out of the bathroom.

Pirika shook her head as she closed the door. She took a cold bath because the heater had spoiled and they had no money to repair it. Shivering, Pirika wrapped herself up with a towel and walked into her room. She wore her favourite clothes and headband. Then, she picked up her schoolbag and ran out of the house.

"Sayonara!" She shouted as she got onto her bike.

"Take care." Horohoro said as he handed her sister her lunch. "We are out of rice so…"

"It's ok." Pirika said with a smile as she started her motorbike and rode away. "Onichan! Don't ever waste money again. K?" She shouted.

"OK Pirika, don't be afraid." Pirika repeated many times to herself on her way to school. Suddenly, CRASH! Pirika fell off her bike. "My bike!" She gasped as her motorbike was crushed by a gigantic truck.

The truck then went away, Pirika walked up to her already flat bike to find that there was a…red tag saying, 'You'll be dead. I will kill you.' Pirika covered her mouth with her hands, _"Oh my god, a red tag." _

From that day onwards, Pirika knew that her life will be miserable but she was a tough girl and won't give up or will she?

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: So…how was it? I bet that it's boring…**Sigh** Please review anyway. I need to know whether I should write anymore…


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden. Don't sue me.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers .XIE XIE.

_Italics are thought or messages._

**To answer your question:**

Tao Ren's favourite number is 33. Does that answer?

**Chapter 3**

"_OK, here goes nothing." _Pirika stood outside the school, sighing heavily as she looked at the red tag in her hand. "Hmph, just a bunch of bullies!" She mumbled as she tore the paper into pieces and let the wind blew them away. She looked up at the school and shouted, "You BAKA 4! I'm not afraid of you!" All the students looked out from the school. Pirika just glared at them, "You got a problem?" She asked.

The students started whispering to each other. "I heard that she made the F4 mad." One of them said.

"She'll be dead by now." Said the other.

Pirika then lowered her head and stepped into the school. Just then, someone poured a bucket of water over her. Pirika was surprised and looked up to see a bunch of pupils surrounding her. One of them had a bucket in his hands and the rest had water-guns.

---XXX---

"This is entertaining. Don't you think, Ren?" Hao asked when he and the F4 were watching the girl from the rooftop.

"Hmph." Ren crossed his arms and did not say anything.

---XXX---

"OK, aim. Fire!" One of the bullies shouted as they started to shot water out of their water-guns.

"Stop it!" Pirika shouted as she pushed through the bullies and ran away but the bullies kept chasing her. _"This is SOOOOOOO not good." _ Pirika realized. She ran until she came to a corner to find more bullies with water-guns. "No!!!!!!!!!!!" Pirika turned to run but she was totally surrounded. One of the bullies pushed her down and all of them shot her with their water-guns. "Ah!!!!!!" Pirika shouted as she covered her face with her hands.

The bullies seemed to be enjoying. They laughed at the girl and pour water at her. Some of them even threw rotten eggs at Pirika.

---XXX---

Ren smiled evilly, "Cockroach." He mumbled.

Yoh looked down lazily. "Hmm?" He then stood up and walked away.

"Otouto, where are you going?" Hao asked without looking. Yoh flashed his Onichan a lazy smile and disappeared through the stairs. Hao sighed, _"He's going to get into trouble." _ Hao then turned towards Ren who was watching the 'show'.

"Ren, don't you think it's a childish act?" Lyserg said suddenly. He pulled back his crystal pendulum, walked towards Ren and patted him on his shoulders. Lyserg smiled and said, "Ren, stop it, will you? It's not very mature for you to act like this."

"Kisama!" Ren shouted as he glared at Lyserg. "Don't you dare to talk to me like that!" He continued, "I'm just 'killing' a cockroach. This is none of your business. And besides, I don't need you to tell me when to stop." Ren then turned back to see Pirika standing up, she pushed the bullies away.

"Hmm, this is interesting." Hao said with a smirk. "This girl is tough, don't you think so?"

---XXX---

"Get away from me!" Pirika shouted as she kicked one of the bullies. She then snatched the person's water gun and tried to defend herself. She then started to hit them off. "No one dares to hit Usui Pirika!" Pirika shouted as she fought her way out.

The bullies then called for a retreat after a few minutes. Wet, and covered with eggs, Pirika sat down and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she heard someone sad, "Daijobu?" Pirika then opened her eyes to see a boy with orange earphones smiling at her.

"_Isn't he…one of the F4?"_ Pirika thought. The boy then handed over a handkerchief to Pirika. _"Is he here to laugh at me?"_ Pirika thought as she slapped the boy's hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" Pirika demanded, standing up.

The boy flashed a lazy smile at Pirika, "I just want to help." He said smoothly, laying his back on a tree.

"Eh? Help me? You must be kidding. You are the F4! You are here to make my life miserable, how can you say that you are helping?" Pirika demanded.

Yoh looked up at the sky, "You are Usui Pirika, right?" He asked. The girl nodded as Yoh continued, "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Does that answer?" He asked flashing the girl his lazy smile.

"Oh, really?" Pirika asked, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

Yoh laughed, "And another thing. Usui-san you remind me of someone." He said as he walked away.

Pirika was stunned. "Remind you of someone?"

Yoh nodded as he handed the handkerchief to Pirika. He smiled lazily again, "I think I had to go now. Or Ren will be mad if he knows I helped you." Yoh then walked away.

Pirika watched as Yoh disappeared from her sight. She found herself blushing, _"At least, not all of the F4 are bad."_

---XXX---

"Yoh!" Ren shouted, pointing his Quen Dao at Yoh. "What do you think you are doing?" Ren asked glaring at Yoh, "Do you know how much time I had wasted just to think of a plan to punish this cockroach?"

Yoh didn't seem to have any anxiety on his face. He smiled lazily and said, "Let her go. Will you, Ren?"

"Kisama!" Ren shouted. "Why should I let her go? If I don't punish her, everyone will not afraid of me, Tao Ren anymore. So, in the name of Tao, I must make her suffer so that everyone will be afraid of me."

"Hmm?" Yoh asked, "Why do you want everyone to feel afraid on you?" He asked.

"?????????????" Ren put down his weapon and thought for a while, "Because…because…because…"

Hao sighed as he approached them. "Because the Tao family owns this school, so Ren must make everyone respects him." Ren nodded as Hao continued, "If people didn't fear the leader of a group then, he or she will not be respect."

Ren nodded, "That's what I'm trying to say."

"Sokah?" Yoh asked. He then sighed and walked away.

"I haven't deal with you yet!" Ren shouted behind him.

Yoh turned, "Why do you want to deal with me?" He asked with a lazy smile.

"Yoh, don't pretend that you've forgotten." Ren said taking out his Quen Dao.

"Ren, that's enough already." Lyserg said suddenly as he sung his crystal pendulum and bind it around Ren's Quen Dao.

"Yeah, Ren, forget it." Hao said as he patted on Ren's shoulder.

"…" Ren then looked up to see that Yoh had left. He put down his Quen Dao and sighed. "Baka." He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/n: I hope I didn't make any grammars mistakes. -.-" I know I'm lousy at it. **Sigh**, please review anyway.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden. Don't sue me.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers .XIE XIE.

_Italics are thought or messages._

**Chapter 4♣**

BRIIIIIIIIIING! The school bell finally rang. It's time for recess now, with her totally worn out look, Pirika walked out of her classroom. She could hear the voices of mocking and laughing around her. Flashbacks...

_Pirika was sitting by her desk probably doing the exam sheets that the teacher gave. Suddenly, tiny papers were thrown to her desk. Soon little papers were all over her desk. _

"_What the?" Before she could finish her words she heard a loud bang on her desk._

"_Miss Usui, I can't believe you cheated in class. And the price you pay is." The teacher took Pirika's paper and tore it in front of her. "Zero." He spoke, "If I find anyone who cheated again. This is what will happen to you all. Understood? Miss Usui?"_

End of flashbacks. Pirika walked to her locker and opened it expecting to find her Onichan's home-made lunch but all she saw was nothing. Not even a trace of her sandwich cheese, no nothing.

"Darn it!" Pirika slammed her locker shut.

Angry and hungry, she laid her back on the closed locker then suddenly she heard a mocking tone said, "So have you surrender? Cockroach?"

Pirika narrowed her eyes. She knew the voice too well. She immediately straightened up but was greeted with a sharp blade pointing towards her throat. Only inches then she will be cut, but she still stood calm with her eyes locked onto her opponent. "Are you going to beat up a girl?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Eh? Tao?"

"Urusai!" Ren shouted nearing his Quen Dao towards the girl's throat.

Pirika did not make a move she just stood there locking eyes. Suddenly a voice broke the tension, "Oi Ren, I must say that this stuff is delicious."

Pirika turned, "THAT'S MY LUNCH!"

"I see." A brunette boy with large earrings said. He turned towards Ren, "I think you should give her the extra credits, this stuff's great."

"NANI?" Ren asked back almost unbelievable.

Hao narrowed his eyes, "Come on Ren, you don't want to spoil our mood today don't you? Besides, you should be preparing for your sister is coming home today."

Ren eyes widen with surprised. "Jun-jie is coming back? How come no one told me?" He quickly pulled back his Quen Dao and glared at the girl, "I'll deal with you later." Saying this, he ran off.

"Whew, that was close ne? Pirika-chan?" Hao asked in a rather merry and mocking tone. Pirika just stared at him without a word, "What! It's not like I want to help you but my Otouto asked me to. Geez, I'm really wasting my time trying to save people like you." He turned and walked away, "Ja."

Pirika lowered her head, _'Yoh tried to save me? But why?' _Pirika thought. _'Maybe…just maybe he was different from the others.' _ A slight blush crept her cheek as she thought.

XXX

"Are the F4s really that bad?" A silver hair girl asked her friend when they were selling cakes at the bakery.

Pirika nodded. "Uh-huh." She said without looking.

The silver hair girl known as Jeanne laughed slightly, "**Sigh**, I wish my school was as cool as yours." She raised an eyebrow, "I heard they're cute."

"CUTE?" Pirika made choking noise and said, "No way, they're just some spoiled brats who had nothing better to do!"

"Oh yeah? All of them?" Jeanne asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

A slight blush crept Pirika's cheek as she whispered softly, "Well…there's only one who is different from the others." She didn't realize that she was smiling to herself.

"Ooh, I see." Jeanne said with a giggle, "You like him?"

Pirika immediately snapped out of her daydream, "Of course not, I…" Before she could finish her words, they both heard the bell of the shop rang and two customers walked in. Pirika's eyes were wide opened and a slight blush was on her face when she saw the person who went into the bakery.

"Yoh?"

To be continued…

A/n: That's a little too short but I'm pretty busy when the school's starts. And I'm currently stuck on Fushigi Yuugi's fics XD I might not be able to update for a while, but don't worry I won't abandon this fic duh. Anyway, please read and review to tell me what you think about this chapter? Good? Lousy? Or stupid? XD


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Meteor Garden. Don't sue me.

A/n: Thanks to all my reviewers .XIE XIE. I really appreciate every one of it. And by the way, I will reply the questions you ask in my ZORPIA page. So remember to check it a week or in a month. I'll make sure I update my ZORPIA as soon as I can.

A/n2: _Italics are thought or flashbacks. _

A/n3: Err... just a question. If I wrote the disclaimer, 'I do not own Meteor Garden.' Wil l I STILL get sue for plagiarism? O.o can anyone tell me? If I will get my story deleted, just let me know. And I will delete this story. :) Thank you.

**Chapter 5**

"Yo, Usui-san." A rather merry yet mocking voice said. The older of the twin then smirked and said, "I can't believe you work here."

Pirika glared at him but when she saw the younger twin grinning at her, she blushed slightly. "Hey..."

"Yo!"

"Who's that?" Pirika heard Jeanne whispered to her, but she ignored her friend.

"So, what cakes do you want?" Pirika asked the two customers politely. She couldn't hide her blush when Yoh looked up at her suddenly and flashed her, his lazy smile.

"Stop wasting your time. Yoh don't like sweet stuff." Hao snapped. He turned towards his twin, "I wonder what's gotten into you."

Yoh just smiled lazily, "Nothing."

Hao cocked his eyebrows, a smirk formed his lips. "I heard that Kyouyama-san will be back this Friday." He shook his head, "Am I right?"

"Whatever." Yoh replied lazily as he turned his attentions towards the cakes in the store. He looked up and smiled at Pirika, "They look cute, I want some please." His expression changed when Pirika didn't responded. "Huh? Usui-san?"

Pirika blinked, "Hai..." She nodded as she picked up the cakes for Yoh. Her mind drifted off. _'Kyouyama-san? Who is that?'_ She hand over Yoh the package. _'From the sound of Hao's voice, this Kyouyama-san seems important to Yoh.' _

"Arigatou." Yoh said as he handed her the money and walked towards the door. Pushing open the glass door, he turned and shouted, "Onichan!"

"Just a second, Yoh." Hao said as he turned his attention to a silver hair girl. "Hope to hear from you soon, cupcake." He then handed a card to the girl and walked out of the bakery with his twin.

Pirika blinked as they left. She lowered her head. She somehow felt sad inside her. Suddenly a voice called out, "Pirika!"

"Hai!" Pirika responded.

The silver hair girl just giggled, "Why didn't you tell me, they were the F4s?" She asked as she let Pirika take a look at the card. "Asakura Hao." Jeanne whispered. She raised an eyebrow, "Pirika? Why do you seem so quiet just now?"

"Am I?"

Jeanne nodded. "You like that Yoh right?"

"W-what? I did not!" Pirika immediately turned away.

"I saw you blushing..."

"Did not!"

---XXX---

Brushing through her long streak hair, Pirika studied herself through her mirror. Her striking blue hair shone when the lights shone on them. Sighing heavily, she pushed away her front locks and stood up. She switched off her table lamp and pulled the covers over her.

'_Who is that Kyouyama-san?' _ She wanted to ask but she couldn't find the reason why she cared so much. _'Have I fallen in love with Yoh?'_ Questions, questions with no answers... '_What's happening to me?_'

---XXX---

Meanwhile at Ren's mansion, a feast was held to celebrate the returning of Tao Jun --- Ren's elder sister. Ren had missed her a lot since she went to China to promote a product.

"You know? Ren's missing you since you went to China." A mocking voice whose owner was Hao said. He smirked and put his glass of wine to a waiter. "He mentions your name everyday and asked us if we had any news about you."

Ren blushed, and he looked quite cute when he blushed. "No, I didn't..."

Jun laughed slightly, covering her mouth with a hand, "Oh Ren, you are so cute." She touched his sharp pointy hair and smiled, "I see, you missed me."

Ren blushed even more, "Did not, I'm not a three year old kid anymore."

"Yea right." Lyserg said sarcastically.

Ren glared at his friend. "Kisama..."

"So Ren?" Jun clasped her hands together, "So, do you have any girlfriend now, little bro?"

"No!" Ren immediately replied.

Everyone laughed. "You should get one Ren." Jun said suddenly, eyes narrowing. She flipped the back of her hair and continued, "You're 19 already."

"Hmph!" Ren ignored his sister and drank from his wine cup.

Hao laughed, "Don't tell me you're not into girls?"

Ren spat his wine. "Kisama! I am a normal boy ok?" His Quen Dao was raised and pointing towards Hao's throat. Hao just smirked at his reactions.

"Stop that Ren." Jun said sternly.

Ren sighed and pulled back his Quen Dao. Just then, their butler---Bason walked in. "Young master, you have a phone call." He said, bowing slightly.

Ren placed his wine cup on a tray and exited the room. He walked along the corridors and stopped by at his room. Bason followed behind Ren. Ren narrowed his eyes, "Bason, leave me to talk alone."

Bason nodded, "As you wish, young master."

---XXX---

"Oi Pirika! You're late for school!" Pirika could hear her brother knocking on her room door. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she stretched and paused when she realized something.

'_Late?' _ She blinked. "Oh no!" She turned towards her alarm clock and gasped. It was already 9a.m. She threw her blankets off and rushed towards her closet.

Few minutes later, Pirika was dressed up and ready to leave. "Here's your lunch." Horohoro said, handing over a paper bag to Pirika.

"Thanks." The blue hair girl jumped onto her bike and zoomed off. The road was calm and silent, only Pirika's engine sounded along the road.

At last, Pirika reached the school. She parked her bike. I forgot to mention, her ALREADY REPAIRED bike at the parking lot.

She cocked an eyebrow, "Just in case..." She whispered softly as she pulled out a metal chain and tried chaining her bike.

"Need some help, girl?"

Pirika turned to see two boys standing there with their grins. Pirika blinked, "Ok." She said. The boys got to work immediately. Pirika watched. '_At least not EVERYONE in this school is coming out to get me.' _ She thought with a bright smile. "I guess this is my lucky day. Thanks for the help guys." She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you guys not afraid of the F4s? Won't you get beaten up if they found out that you've been helping me?"

"Yea, we're afraid..."

"But, it's ok if we had some reward."

Pirika shook her head, "What reward?"

The boys started to laugh evilly, "Didn't you write a message to us, saying that you will do whatever we want you to, if we help you?"

"I did not!" Pirika stammered as she backed away. Her streak blue hair swooshed as she turned to run but the boys caught her back.

"Hey kid, where are you going?"

Pirika glared at them, "Let go!" She screamed as she punched one of the boys on his face. Then, she ran. "HELP!" Her screams echoed the corridors but no one seemed to be there.

One of the boys pounced onto her. "You cant' run anymore, kid." They laughed evilly. One of them pinned Pirika onto the floor.

"HELP!" All Pirika could do was shout. Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to get free. "Please stop!"

The boys just laughed. "Sorry, we only take orders from Ren-sama."

Pirika's eyes widen with anger, "That dirty little bastard!" She yelled, spitting on the boys faces which made the boys very pissed off.

One of them slapped Pirika. "That'll teach you some manners!"

Pirika tried kicking them off but failed, just then, "Let go of her." A voice said. The boys turned to see Tao Ren walking towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Ren demanded.

"Ren-sama, but we thought you told us to..."

"I just told you to scare her, you dirty bastards." Ren shouted, aiming his Quen Dao at the boys.

"Sorry about that, Ren-sama."

"TCH, TCH. Cockroach." Ren said, "No get the hell out of here." He warned. The boys obeyed and ran off. Ren then turned to receive a slap from Pirika.

"How could you do this!" Pirika demanded, "You are the most worthless person I've ever met!" She shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Kisama...I just saved you..."

Pirika almost box Ren but was stopped by Ren's Quen Dao pointing towards her throat. "Son-of-a-bitch." She sputtered, looking into his eyes with confidence. Ren's Quen Dao neared her throat and was only an inch away from cutting her.

"I want you to apologize NOW!"

Pirika just laughed coldly, "Why should I?"

Ren's gaze was hard now. He hesitated, but then pulled back his Quen Dao and sighed. "I let you go easy today, cockroach." He then turned to leave.

Pirika watched as he leaves, "I shall never surrender to you, Tao!"

Ren paused and his eyes widen. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! I, Usui Pirika here challenged you!" She pointed at him. "The war has just begun!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/n: Please R&R to tell me what you think about this story. O.o Sorry, I didn't check for the grammars so please forgive me if I made any grammar mistakes. Thanks and ja.

A/n2: The actual plot is Yoh who saved Pirika, not Ren. But you guys seemed to thought this was a YohXPiri fic, so I changed the plot to make it look more like a RenXPiri fic. Hope you'll like it.


End file.
